The Blue Devil
by silenceeverything
Summary: Hanna Marin's supposed to be having the time of her life as the University of North Carolina beat their arch-rivals, Duke, to progress to the NCAA basketball finals. But as her friends rush Franklin Street to celebrate, she's harbouring the biggest secret that blows old rivalries out of the water and makes University Lake the only place she wants to be tonight. Haleb. AU.


**_Growth reached 700 reviews and I wanted to do something to show how grateful I am that you're all still with me and enjoying the crazy ride that is Haleb. This is completely AU but I think it's hot and sexy and still Haleb af. I really hope you guys all like it too. Warning - there is smut._**

* * *

 _Undercover and out of sight  
_ _If nobody knows then we're doing it right_

* * *

"Han, are you ready?" Spencer Hastings asked, sticking her head around the door of her sorority President's room. Best friends since they'd both crashed into each other getting lost onto the way to their first lecture at the University of North Carolina, Hanna Marin and Spencer Hastings had stuck together through thick and thin as they tried their best to navigate the trials and tribulations of an Ivy League college.

"Yeah," She replied, shoving her lip-gloss into her short pocket and throwing her phone onto the bed before she moved to grab her white Adidas sneakers.

"Jersey looks cute," Spencer remarked, taking in the all-too-familiar sky blue colours of UNC that were draped over Hanna's body. Spencer was just about to make another comment about how Hanna may as well have not been wearing any shorts with the length of the jersey she had on, but her eyes were pulled towards Hanna's phone as a message lit up the screen. The sender had no name, just a red heart and Spencer frowned as she read the message; _I'll be looking for you_. "Are you seeing Travis tonight?" She asked, catching Hanna's eyes as she looked at her suspiciously.

Hanna snatched her phone up and looked at the screen, "Maybe," She shrugged, "Are you seeing Wren?"

"Duh," She shook her head, easing the tension that had entered the room as they both started to laugh.

"Sorry Spence," Hanna sighed, sitting herself down next to her best friend on the bed. "I'm just nervous."

"It's okay," Spencer threw her arm around Hanna, "I know Travis is like the captain of the basketball team, part of DKE and pretty much perfect. I'd be nervous too if we had a thing."

"Yeah," Hanna bit her lip and shook her head, "Yeah, I'm just super nervous about seeing him. I mean, tonight should be about him right?" She said, moving to check herself in the mirror one final time.

"He wants to see you," Spencer reassured her, "And you're Hanna Marin, why wouldn't he wanna spend tonight with you?"

Hanna blinked her eyes shut and nodded. She knew what Spencer meant by that. She was Hanna Marin, president of Delta Delta Delta, blonde, beautiful with an almost untouchable reputation. "I know," She gulped. "We should go," She added, "We don't want to miss the Rush."

 _The Rush_. It was a UNC tradition to rush Franklin Street when the Tar Heels beat the Blue Devils in any basketball game and they had done just that. As one of the oldest rivalries in college sports, with the basketball team winning over Duke in the semi-final of the NCAA Division I tournament, Travis Hobbs was now probably _the_ most eligible bachelor at the school. Hanna didn't expect him to be there at the start of the night… no… that was for his adoring fans, but he'd turn up towards the end with the rest of his basketball team before undoubtedly inviting a select group of people back to the Delta Kappa Epsilon house for a celebratory party whilst the masses were left to celebrate in the street. It was the biggest win UNC had ever had over Duke. And the biggest win needed the biggest party.

"I think I prefer the after party," Spencer sighed as they made their way downstairs, where their fellow Tri Delta sisters were waiting for them.

"That's because you can get laid at the after party," Emily Fields interrupted.

Spencer shot her a look, "It's a well known fact Emily, that boys get turned on by sports."

"Ew," Aria Montgomery cringed, "I do not need visions of you and Wren doing it in matching jerseys in my head."

"What about you Han?" Emily turned to their President who was being a little quieter than normal.

"What about me?" She asked her, "I definitely won't be sleeping with Wren," She raised her eyebrows as she pulled open the front door to their sorority house.

"I'm talking about Travis," Emily rushed to catch up with her and linked their arms.

"Everyone's talking about Travis," Aria jogged over to them, pushing her arm through Hanna's other. "You and Travis."

"There's nothing to talk about," Hanna said as they found themselves pulled into throngs of UNC students heading down Franklin Street.

"Hann-aaaaa," Aria dragged out, "Everyone's seen you studying together at the library."

"He just wanted some tutoring," Hanna insisted, "He's here on a full-ride for basketball but he needs to keep his grades up incase he doesn't get drafted," She explained, looking over her shoulder to see where Spencer was. She really didn't want her to be part of this conversation after the message she'd been privy to earlier.

"He's gonna ask you to wear his number soon," Emily squeezed her arm, "I can just tell."

"I already have my number," Hanna shook her head, looking down at the white number 11 printed on the sky blue material.

"Well, he's gonna ask you," Aria pointed out, "And you're gonna have to say yes or no."

"We'll see," She replied elusively as they started to pick up the pace of their walk to match the revelers surrounding them.

"Hanna!" Spencer raced to catch them all up, her phone in her hand as some of the younger girls from the house followed her. The freshmen were sweet, but they clung onto Hanna and the seniors like barnacles and idolized them like no tomorrow. Hanna should have felt honored. All it did was make her feel suffocated. "Wren said they've started to make a bonfire," Spencer continued, taking a moment to catch her breath.

"Are they stupid?" Hanna rolled her eyes, "The cops will turn up."

"The cops are gonna turn up anyway," Spencer reminded her, "We beat Duke in the final four – thousands of people are heading to one street and they've all been drinking. The cops are gonna turn up."

Hanna grinned and bit her lip, separating from the two girls on either side of her to throw an arm around Spencer's neck, "I hate you."

"No you don't," Spencer laughed, "So, has Travis messaged you again?" She asked quietly, although the shouting from all the students drowned out most of her words anyway.

"No," Hanna shook her head, "But I think he's with the team, celebrating," She tried to say as convincingly as possible. In all actuality, she had no idea where he was and nor did she really care.

"This might be our last Rush," Spencer sighed sadly, "I don't want college to end," She pouted and frowned. "I love our life."

"Me too," Hanna leant her head on Spencer's, thinking about… everything. If she really thought about her life, she could only think about one thing that she loved. But that one thing told her she was ready for this to be their last Rush, ready for college to end, ready to move on from UNC and start to love the next chapter of her life. "We need to remember this Spence."

"It needs to be the best Rush ever!" She shrieked, racing over to jump on Emily's back.

"Come on Han," Aria reached a hand out and dragged Hanna along. It really did feel like it needed to be the best Rush ever.

* * *

By the time they found Wren and the other members of Delta Kappa Epsilon, Franklin Street had never been busier. The KDE house was at the opposite end of Franklin Street to the Tri Delta sorority and pushing through the crowds to find the boys had never felt more painful. Hanna got that it was a big win and she understood the history that surrounded the basketball teams of UNC and Duke, but she was kind of over it. She didn't chose the University of North Carolina because of the sport and she was pretty sure that most of her fellow students hadn't either, so it had amazed her how over the time they'd all spent in Chapel Hill it had managed to consume so much of their lives.

"Hanna," Wren Kingston threw a drunken arm around her, pulling her from her thoughts. "I hear you've been hooking up with my best buddy," He said. Hanna wanted to hit him, but his British accent made him sound far too endearing and she knew he was harmless.

"Who said that?"

"My beautiful girlfriend," Wren stumbled a little, "Who else?"

Hanna looked past Wren's chest to see a guilty looking Spencer avoiding eye contact and focusing on her drink. "Spence?" Hanna gave her a pointed look, "Really?"

"He's a heart emoji in your phonebook," She tried to defend herself, "It's serious," She added, chewing on her straw nervously. "Hasn't he told you?" Spencer tried to throw the conversation back onto Wren's shoulders.

"No," Wren shook his head and laughed drunkenly, "But my brother's pretty secretive about girls," He shrugged. "And when it's to do with the most wanted girl on campus, I can see why," He shot Hanna his perfect smile and she could see exactly why so many girls fawned after him.

"Hey!" Spencer frowned, jabbing him with her elbow.

"I'm kidding," Wren grinned, unwrapping his arm from Hanna to bring his girlfriend close to his chest. "You're the most wanted girl on campus," He said, leaning down to press a hard kiss against her lips.

Hanna turned a blind eye and let them get on with it. She was actually kind of grateful - it presented a rather opportune moment to check her phone without anyone close enough to peer over her shoulder and ask her who she was messaging.

 _I can see you_. Her heart naturally started to beat faster as she read the message once, twice, three times. He was here; it made her feel alive and terrified at the same time.

 _Where?_ She sent back straight away. She wanted to get away from the noise, from all the people, from the drunken mess that was the rivalry controlling her life.

She felt her phone buzz and was just about to glance down when a group of intoxicated guys started to jump up and down, chanting as they added more pieces of plywood to the make shift bonfire they'd created in the middle of the street. "Ow," She grunted when one of them jumped into her, pushing her off balance.

"Hey guys, watch it," A strong voice filtered through, prompting all movement to stop.

"Thanks," Hanna turned around and smiled, coming face to face with the one and only Travis Hobbs.

"I don't like to see beautiful ladies getting trodden on at my bequest," He grinned, leaning down to press a kiss against her cheek.

"Heyyyyyyy!" Wren cheered, separating from Spencer to great his captain and best friend, "Our champion is here," He threw his cup in the air, "You can't hog him tonight, Han."

Hanna sent him a tight smile, moving herself a few inches away from Travis, "He's all yours," She said, wanting nothing more than to check her phone again.

"Don't be stupid," Travis laughed, wrapping a casual arm around Hanna's shoulder. She wanted to be sick.

"Are you okay?" Spencer mouthed at Hanna, sending her a concerned look as she sensed her distance and unease.

"Yeah," She nodded, "I'm just gonna go find a bathroom," She looked over her shoulder anxiously, trying to spot the one guy she was looking for.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Spencer asked, already stepping away from Wren as he and Travis started to lead some boyish chant with the crowd that had gathered around them.

"Erm, no," Hanna shook her head, "It's fine, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Spencer pushed her, "Because I don't think I've ever seen you this unhappy when the guy who's supposed to be a red heart emoji in your phone is like two feet away," She choked out a laugh.

"I said I'm fine," Hanna snapped.

"Hanna," Spencer said softly, "What is going on with you?" She asked, rubbing her arm gently, "Tonight's a culmination of everything we've been working towards, why aren't you happy?"

"I'm sorry," She pulled Spencer in for a hug, "All these people are just making me feel really claustrophobic," She lied, "I'm gonna go for a walk, okay?"

"Okay," The brunette said resignedly, "If you need me, just call. We can come find you."

"Okay," Hanna agreed, before she was turning on her heel and disappearing into the throngs of people. She kept her head down, trying not to draw attention to herself as she pushed past as many blue jerseys as she could, "Excuse me," She muttered, squeezing past two big guys who were blocking her path. They ignored her and when she breathed in as much as she could and tried to nudge around them, she only received a shove in return.

"You need to be more careful," Two arms covered by a black hoodie wrapped around her and helped her past them. She instantly relaxed, her heart bursting before her guard went back up as she realized how public they were.

She stepped away and turned to face Caleb Rivers, her eyes conveying everything she felt for him as they stood in the middle of a crowded street trying to pretend they didn't know each other. He was the very last person who should have been on Franklin Street. They stared at each other, chests rising and falling as the noise around them was drowned out by their body's intrinsically natural reaction to the attraction they felt towards each other; it should have been illegal for their pulses to start racing with one look.

"It's not safe," Hanna eventually murmured, running a nervous hand through the ends of her hair as she glanced around anxiously. It wasn't safe and Hanna knew they were pushing their luck. Tonight was for the UNC Tar Heels to celebrate their indisputable victory over Duke. It was the last place on earth Caleb Rivers should have been. And for one very good reason; he was a Blue Devil.

* * *

Hanna kept her head down as she followed the black hoodie through the crowds until the people became more dispersed, before suddenly it was just the two of them and the hood in front of her was being pulled down to reveal the most perfect face. Her hand was being grabbed and then she was in his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as he picked her up and slammed her back against the nearest hard object he could find. It should have been painful being pushed against a tree, but as Caleb's mouth took hers for all he was worth, it was the most satisfying moment of her day.

There was so much urgency in their kiss, tongues dueling as they fought for dominance and tried to convey how much they'd missed each other. Her hands were in his hair, rushing, tugging, feeling everything she could as his ran up and down her bare thighs, touching as much skin as possible. A passing car full of students honked at them and they separated, foreheads resting on each other's as they tried to catch their breath. Caleb caught her lips one final time, before he stepped back and helped her to her feet, "I missed you," He murmured, taking her hand as they started to walk down the side of the road.

"Caleb," She whispered, trying to pull her hand free from hers.

"No," He told her adamantly, "I'm sick of this," He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder instead and pulling her into his side as they carried on walking.

"Don't do this," She begged him as they turned off down Laurel Avenue to find his car that he'd tried to covertly park. "It's not worth it."

"Don't say that," He argued, feeling his body tense as they stood on either side of his car, staring at each other over the roof. "Hanna, you are worth every single fucking lie I have ever told and you'll be worth every single fucking thing I have to go through if it means I can hold your frigging hand."

"Don't do this now," She pleaded again, burying her head in her hands as she rested them on the side of the car. "It'll hurt too many people tonight."

"And who's it hurting now, huh?" He asked her knowingly. "Do you even love me? Or is that really why you don't want people to know? I don't want us to be a fucking secret anymore."

"Stop," She started to cry and he immediately felt guilty. He never wanted to upset her, but the situation they were in was so fucked up and all he wanted was to be able to be with her without having to lie to every single person he cared about.

"I'm sorry," He sighed heavily, before he rushed round to her side of the car and cradled her against his chest, "I'm sorry," He whispered again in her ear as she clung onto him.

"I love you," She cupped his cheeks, looking up into his eyes as tears threatened to fall from hers. "So much."

"I know," He murmured, nodding down at her, "Crashing that party is the best thing I've ever done," He said as the smile that graced her face made him feel like it was the only thing that gave him energy.

"Yeah, it is," She agreed coyly, moving her hands to the base of his neck as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

His lips tenderly captured hers, before he was being forced to pull away as some UNC students started to make their way down the street. "We need to get out of here," He said, looking nervously over his shoulder.

Hanna nodded, knowing all too well he had a Duke bumper sticker on his car. If people started to notice it, all hell would break loose. "Our place," She told him.

"There's nowhere else baby."

* * *

Hanna Marin shouldn't have ever known Caleb Rivers. She was queen bee of UNC, destined to fall in love with Travis Hobbs and create beautiful Tri Delta and Delta Kappa Epsilon babies who'd one day follow their parents and pledge allegiance to the best fraternity or sorority on the UNC campus. _That_ had all been going to plan – they'd kissed at a few parties and he'd taken her out on a couple of dates, asked her to come and watch his games but then there'd been a party - a UNC party to be specific. It was a last-minute bonfire down by the lake to celebrate the start of junior year and no one was supposed to really know about it; if the campus security had found out about it, it would have been shut down stat.

But somehow word had spread, and a little after midnight twenty cars had turned up that weren't supposed to be there. Nobody had noticed at first, but they all had Duke stickers on their cars. It wasn't until Jason DiLaurentis showed his face that the pieces all clicked together and all hell had broken loose. Jason was the captain of Duke basketball, the general UNC population's mortal enemy who had come to taunt Travis and his team about their recent loss. Before he'd so much as managed to finish his gloating, Travis had taken a swing at his pretty boy face. Naturally, a multi-participant fistfight had commenced.

Hanna had run away down the shore. It was the start of her junior year; this wasn't how she wanted to live for the next two years and it certainly wasn't something she wanted to watch until the police were called. She'd thought she was alone as she sat at the end of a dock, her legs dangling off the side and her toes occasionally skimming the water. But she wasn't. A black hoodie had watched her slip away and for some unknown reason, had felt an indescribable pull to follow her.

She almost screamed when he'd started her with a simple "Hey," but when he'd sat down and told her he hated all the rivalry crap as much as her, she'd immediately relaxed. They sat there that night, talking for hours. The police came and went, the partygoers dispersed and the Duke basketball team returned back up the 501 to Durham. But Caleb Rivers stayed. He stayed with her until they watched the sun come up. And then he kissed her. Her heart had exploded and her body had felt on fire. She'd let him have her and as they'd made love under the birth of a new day, she hadn't cared if she never saw him again. She'd never felt that connection with anyone and she'd have regretted it for the rest of her life if she hadn't had him too.

Of course, he'd been perfect. He'd kissed her as they lay naked on the warming wood, until she succumbed to his charms and agreed to let him take her out for breakfast. They'd walked half-an-hour under the November morning sun to Elmo's Diner where they'd stared across at each other with so much lust in their eyes, that neither of them could have focused on the pancakes in front of them.

He'd asked her out again and that night after spending an hour trying to find somewhere to go where no one knew them, he'd driven them out to an empty field in the countryside where they'd laid in the grass and watched the stars without a care in the world. Hanna had never felt more alive, more herself, more at peace. And when they'd made love again under the North Carolina moonlight, she knew she never wanted to let Caleb Rivers go.

So they'd hidden it. For a year and a half, they'd hidden their relationship. Every time she said she had a yoga class (which just so happened to be five times a week) she was with him and every time he said he was working for his internship at IBM, he was with her. They'd travelled Europe together in the summer and not put a single picture up. No one knew and whilst for the first nine months it made it exhilarating, by the time they were trying to go to Paris and Rome and London, they were tired of it. Hanna was supposed to tell her girlfriends how nothing could ever come close to making love with a view of the Eiffel Tower and Caleb was supposed to tell his best friends about how they had to visit Italy to check out the nudist beaches with the tanned Italian girls looking for an American lover for the summer.

She was broken from her thoughts when Caleb turned off the main road towards University Lake and a smile graced her face as she spotted _their_ dock in the distance. She'd never forget the 11th of November. She'd never change the number on her jersey.

She bit her lip and looked across at him as the car came to a stop. He turned his head and his face held the same look; anticipation; desire; safety; love. "Let's go," He whispered, a grin on his face before he was out of the car and walking down towards the shoreline before she even had a chance to react.

"Caleb!" She laughed, running after him and jumping on his back. He caught her legs, looking over his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned down at him. He carried her down to the wooden decking before he placed her down and spun around to pull them together, his mouth crashing against hers as they started to walk backwards towards the end of the small pier.

He groped her arse as his tongue entered her mouth before he sensed they were near the end and he stopped. His smile shined across his entire face as he looked down at her and murmured, "Wanna go in?"

"Yeah," She toyed with her bottom lip again before nodding. "I do," She whispered as they both started to rip their clothes off. Caleb tried not to act like a perv but he literally thought she had the most insane body and when she reached behind to pull her bra off, he couldn't help but stop for a moment to take her in as the moonlight caressed her curves in all the right places. "What?" She stopped too, confused as to why he hadn't taken his other sock off.

"Nothing," He shook his head and looked away, quickly ridding himself of his boxers and final sock before he was reaching for her, tugging her white lacey thong down and dragging her towards the end.

"Caleb!" She shrieked, laughing as they ran off the end, fingers still entangled as they hit the water. She surfaced, gasping for breath as the temperature of the water shocked her body, but he was there, pulling her into his arms as she pushed her wet hair back from her face.

"I love you," He whispered as she wrapped her legs around his waist as they floated as one under the darkness of night.

"I love you too," She grinned, running her fingers through the wet tendrils of hair that hung at the back of his neck.

"How much?" He teased her, nudging his nose against her.

"Enough to lie to all my friends for a year and a half."

"Mmm," He murmured, hovering his lips an inch away from hers as he readied himself to kiss her, "I love you that much too," He smiled as he finally connected his mouth with hers. Their hands roamed as their tongues dueled, heads tilting and slanting as they tried to get as much of each other as possible.

It wasn't long before his hand was running up her inner thigh, teasing her as the water lapped around them. He could still tell she was wet as his fingertips ran up and down her lips, torturing her slowly as she gasped for breath against his mouth. His thumb circled her nub, once, twice before his fingers headed south again and pushed into her. "Oh god," She managed to get out, bucking against him as he pumped his fingers into her slowly and mercilessly. She threw her head back and his lips attached to her neck as she rubbed her entire body against his in time with the rhythm of his fingers.

He took her to the edge and he brought her back before he reached a point where there was nothing more he wanted to see than pure orgasmic bliss on her face. He scrunched her hair up at the back of her hair with his free hand as he dragged her lips back to his, speeding up his fingers as she finally snapped and screamed into his mouth. He took and took until he couldn't take anymore from her mouth and he had to have her fully. "Ready?" He whispered briefly, his hands roaming her toned back as hers delved under water to caress his already hard cock.

"Uh huh," She replied breathlessly as he moved them back towards the small wooden pier. She wondered what he was doing for a second until she felt her back hit the algae-covered column holding the end up. She barely had time to react before he was pushing into her and they were both groaning at the feeling.

"Hanna," Caleb grunted, hitching her leg up higher around his waist as he started to thrust into her slowly. Despite the water surrounding them, her deep heat felt so different, so _wet_ compared to the rest of her body. She clenched her inner muscles, enjoying the visible shirk that rippled through Caleb's body as he reached a hand out for extra leverage. She'd never get tired of how he felt inside her.

"Caleb," She breathed, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, the sides of their faces pushed together as their bodies moved in time with each other.

"I know," He grunted, his back muscles flexing and working hard to keep them upright as he moved them away from the dock, further into the water. She pawed with her fingers, wanting to be as close to him as possible, as she searched for something to grip onto. She gave up on his back, moving her digits to his hair that was soaked through. He gasped as she tugged slightly before her hands were caressing the back of his scalp, holding him in place as he picked up his pace.

"Ah," She stuttered and bit down on her lip, squeezing her eyes shut as he went particularly deep. She hitched herself up on his waist and started to roll her hips in time with his, wanting to take back some control. Her chest rose out of the water, droplets running to the peaks of her breasts before pooling there, tantalizingly so right in Caleb's line of vision. He didn't think twice about where the water was from and before Hanna had a chance to react, his lips were around her nipple, teasing her with his tongue as he continued his steady pace with his hips. Her breath hitched again and with his tongue on her too, she knew it wouldn't be long before she tumbled over the precipice again. "Stop," She begged him, pulling his head back up to hers as she allowed herself to sink down deeper into the water.

Caleb furrowed his forehead, but grinned up at her as he stopped moving. "Okay," He teased her, brushing a stray piece of wet hair back from her head.

"Not everything," She smiled, squeezing him again.

"You keep doing that, I won't last much longer," He whispered, groping her ass as she rolled her hips.

"I don't want you to," She challenged him as one of his hands moved up from her butt to cup her perfect breast. His thumb ghosted over her pebbled nipple just as his tongue had and she closed her eyes, allowing herself to succumb to the feeling of his hands, of his cock, of _Caleb_. She was his and as he started to move into her quickly, taking them towards the euphoric high, she hoped he was as much hers too.

She started to moan uncontrollably and she searched blindly for his mouth to muffle the noise. She felt self-conscious and in the open lake if anyone heard anything, she'd have died of embarrassment. Suddenly she was back against the pillar and he had a hand on her leg, pulling it higher around his chest as his mouth took hers again and again. She felt herself start to tighten and heard his stifled grunts against her tongue – they were both so close and if he just hit that one spot a few more times, she knew they'd fall together. He sensed it too and with a final concerted effort, she was snapping and he was spilling, both blinded by white light and silenced by hungry mouths as they rode it out for as long as possible. Neither wanted it to end, but the need for air became too much and they tore their mouths away, staring into each other's eyes as their hearts and lungs fought hard to keep them alive.

He closed his eyes and she could sense he was holding something back from her, "What is it?" She asked gently, stroking his cheek with her wrinkled hand.

"I can't watch you pretend with him anymore," He said. She instantly knew what he was talking about. Travis had been the perfect cover and the study dates were harmless – she'd told him she was from a devout Christian family and had promised to save herself for marriage (clearly a blatant lie) – but he was still there, being affectionate and clearly into her.

"Two months," She murmured, resting her forehead against his as his hands roamed her upper back. "Two months and we can start our life together."

"Jason knows I'm with someone," He blurted out. "He saw my phone."

"Spencer saw mine too," She sighed sadly, "I hate lying to them."

"We can tell them," Caleb brushed her hair over her shoulder, looking into her eyes. "She's your best friend Han. She'll love you no matter what." He promised her. "Am I really that bad anyway?"

"No," Hanna softened and smiled at him.

"We can't be a secret forever."

"I don't want us to be," She reassured him, "Believe it or not I didn't come to college to end up president of a sorority and enter a secret relationship with the arch enemy's best friend."

"No?" Caleb smirked at her, "What did you come here for?"

He cupped her cheeks as she leant down to give him a gentle kiss, "To meet the love of my life," She whispered, her eyes connecting with his as her heart fluttered, "And I've done that too."

"Me too," He replied, tenderly slanting his mouth over hers until he realized she was shivering. The heat of their lovemaking had disappeared and whilst their bodies were fighting to keep them warm, the coolness of the water was counteracting any effort. He helped her out and threw on his boxers quickly before running up to his car to grab the two towels he'd packed earlier. "Here," He wrapped it around her still naked body as he returned, pulling the other around his shoulders too before he guided her to sit with him at the end of the pier.

Just like the night he'd met her, she sat there with her toes skimming the water, staring out into the abyss as she thought about her life. When the Blue Devils had crashed the bonfire and started to fight, Hanna knew she regretted some of the choices she'd made at college. She didn't want to be consumed by some stupid rivalry that seemed to affect every single person in her life and when Travis had swung at Jason, that's all she'd seen; stupidity. But that night gave her Caleb and despite the betrayal and lies to her friends, watching the sunrise with him had been the best decision she'd ever made.

That night, as the rest of UNC continued to celebrate on Franklin Street, before moving to the DKE fraternity house, they sat together again. They watched the sunrise together again. And she let him take her again. As the sun started to beat down on them, they weren't just consummating the birth of a new day. It was the birth of a new chapter. They'd start to drop hints to their friends, start to mention about summer plans and post-college decisions that involved one another. And when she graduated near the top of her class, he'd be the only Blue Devil in the crowd. Their eyes would meet and he'd mouth to her that he loved her – it would finally be right for him to meet Spencer Hastings, who in true best friend style would completely ignore the Blue Devil label and hug him like she'd known about them the entire time.

Hanna Marin would never ignore it though. And as he would reach for her fingers and tangle them together in front of her friends, in front of her family who couldn't understand why her friends had no idea about the man who'd travelled across Europe with her, she'd never forget that he was her Blue Devil. And he was the best secret she'd ever chosen to keep.

* * *

 _ **Review? xoxo**_


End file.
